Love, Is a Vampire's Greatest Weakness
by OhTheShame77
Summary: It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this? It was only a kiss!


Summary:

_It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this? It was only a kiss! _

* * *

><p>"Caroline, talk to me." Elena pleaded with her best friend, the only one who could tell her what had happened to make her so catatonic. "Care!" She shouted to her unresponsive friend. Grabbing the blonde's shoulders, Elena shook her friend.<p>

"It started off with a kiss Elena." Caroline's voice was shaky, it didn't sound like her. "How did it end up like this? It was only a kiss!" She sobbed into her friends shoulder, unable to contain it anymore.

**Three Months Earlier**

Homecoming had been a disaster, she'd lost Tyler, Klaus was still alive, Stefan was off the grid with Katherine of all people, and Elena was too busy consoling Damon to realize that Caroline was breaking herself. Bonnie hadn't exactly been the most reliable best friend, to busy with her Jeremy dilemma, leaving Caroline alone.

She needed to relax, she needed to forget that her father hated her, her ex-boyfriend was most likely screwing Barbie Klaus, and well, she just needed to forget everything. So Caroline did what she does best, she went shopping. It happened as she left Victoria's Secret, strange how your whole life can change in a single instant.

It would be safe to assume that a young teenage vampire wouldn't be one to trip walking out of a store, Caroline, however, still trips. A sound similar to an "Oof" was heard as Caroline found herself falling backwards until, then she wasn't. A pair of arms had caught her just in time, and Caroline found herself looking into the eyes of a monster. "Is this how you greet everyone love? It's rather rude." He was smirking, amused at his own wit. Disentangling herself from his arms, Caroline quickly stood up straight and blew a stray piece of hair from her face; "Goodbye Klaus!" She attempted to leave.

Klaus was not one to be messed with, and Caroline feared that if she didn't get away then, she would freeze in fear.

"Not so fast darling. I don't much appreciate hit and runs." His hand had grabbed her arm. Tight. "And I don't much appreciate jerks grabbing me!" Caroline snapped attempting to pull her limb free and failing miserably. She focused on her anger:_ it's just a guy grabbing your arm, react like you would if it was Tyler or Damon. "_Well then, it's a good thing I'm here then. We wouldn't want any jerks grabbing you now would we?" Klaus proceeded to walk, dragging Caroline with him. "What do you want Klaus? I highly doubt you're here to shop."

"Indeed, there is no reason I would want or need to shop_, _however I need to talk to you about a certain love sick hybrid." Klaus looked at her to gauge a reaction.

"Whatever Tyler wants to talk about he can talk to me himself, why would he even ask you to be the middle man anyway?" Seriously, this is why he was dragging her throughout the mall, leaving bruises that even with her accelerated healing would take a few hours to fade?

_Stupid hybrid strength._

"He didn't ask and I am not the 'middle mad'! However, Tyler is the last of my hybrids right now, meaning he is very important to me. There can be no reason for him to resent me, and you unfortunately are a reason." Sitting down at a bench, Klaus released her arm and gestured for her to sit next to him. Reluctantly Caroline sat as far away from him as the small bench provided, curiosity beating out her bad feeling vibe. "You, my dear, are an enigma. Should you stay broken up with my hybrid, than he resents me because I contributed to the break up, but should you two make up, then not only is my dear little sister going to be, I believe the phrase is: pissed off, but then you are also able to corrupt his mind with your ideas about moi. Simply put, I'm deciding what to do about you. Right now the simplest option is to kill you and use one of your dear friends as my scape goat." Klaus's hand had reached up to play with her hair during his speech. An innocent enough action to any bystander but a silent threat to Caroline not to move away.

It shocked Caroline how unafraid she was of the thought of her death, and angered her to think of him blaming one of her_ friends_ for it. Leaning forward to rest her chin on her hands, Caroline stared at the monstrosity in front of her.

Klaus was attractive, in an unconventional bad-boy way. He wore a simple black sweater and dark jeans. He clearly didn't shave regularly and had a fine stubble on his face, giving him a rugged look that, coupled with his perfectly messy gelled curls, gave him an overall sense of confidence, sex appeal, and danger that was palpable to most who met him.

Yet Caroline wasn't taking in any of that at that moment as she studied the Original; rather she was studying his eyes. At the moment, they were amused, watching her watching them. Amusement meant he was having fun with her alive. He wouldn't kill her now, or at least he wasn't planning on it at that moment.

Surprised at her ability to read the hybrid, Caroline questioned whether or not she had just completely misinterpreted that, and if he was going to rip out her heart, then and there.

"Go ahead then Klaus, kill me. It wont actually fix your problem with Tyler though, I know him better than anyone and if I die? He'll know it was you." It wasn't a threat so much as a promise and for the first time since there little exchange began, Caroline felt a flicker of power creep up her spine as Klaus's eyes flashed with anger. He might be a thousand year old hybrid, but he was still susceptible to Caroline's words. "You seem to be forgetting whom you are talking to little one, I am well over a thousand years older than you. You would do well to remember that when talking to me."

Klaus studied the baby vampire in front of him. She was tiny, breakable; and she hid her fear behind a false confidence he'd have so much fun breaking. There was nothing truly remarkable about the girl. He'd seen girls prettier than her with less confidence and girls uglier with more; but he'd never met someone that was quite like her. It was easy to see the baby was scared, her eyes darting around the room, calculating and analyzing-looking for any means of escape. She was tense, perfectly curled hair wrapped around his finger, and her own digits were tapping her thigh in an unknown rhythm. Yet she was acting as though she was unafraid; speaking in an overly calm voice and challenging his own statements. She was nothing like the vapid, shallow portrait Tyler had painted when he described her.

Standing up to leave, Klaus pressed a kiss to the tiny vampire's head, in order to inhale her scent covertly. "I'll be seeing you shortly." He promised before disappearing into the mall's crowd.

**Present **

"Klaus man, what is with you?" Tyler couldn't help but ask his old Sire. "It is none of your concern Tyler, why don't you run along now?" Snapping at his hybrid did nothing to make Klaus feel better. "Alright, relax bro. I'm gonna go take a smoke and then head over to Caroline's. See ya later!" There was no need to mention that he would not be conversing with the young vampire, that was not the nature of their relationship. Tyler almost ran out the door in his haste to escape his master, and get to Caroline.

"Klaus! What did you do to Caroline!" Ah, just what he needed, his doppelganger. "I did nothing to Caroline, if anything I just saved her life!" He snapped at the stupid girl, wishing he could kill her. "Klaus," her tone was gentle now, as if she knew he was crumbling on the inside, "Caroline won't tell me what happened, just that it was only a kiss. You're both broken; let me fix you guys." Damn his doppelganger and her need to _help_.

"Gotta, gotta be damned because I want it all" He murmured. "You know it was only a kiss."

**The Past**

It was her birthday; how ironic. This little baby vampire that reminded him so much of his sister, was born the same day as her. Of course, he wasn't exactly having brotherly thoughts as he watched the baby vampire drink his blood. He had never seen something as beautiful as this vampire's expression as she savored the taste of his blood. Beauty, it was true that he had seen the most beautiful things this world had offered, and yet all dimmed in comparison to this weak girl, desperate for love and never receiving any, drinking his blood by the mouthful.

The boy had bit her as instructed, there was no reason for Klaus to save her. In fact, letting her die would have been far more beneficial in the long run; saving her showed indecisiveness, showed weakness! There was no use in salvaging his relationship with his first hybrid, he had figured he might as well show the boy who was in charge, all the while taking a stab at Stefan Salvatore as he did.

She'd never looked as fragile as she did when he walked in, and he couldn't help but smirk as he thought of her greeting "A_re you here to kill me?"_ He did not know if he was actually seeking her approval when he asked "O_n your birthday; do you really think so low of me?" _Of course, even on her deathbed, the girl had to be snarky and say yes without a moment of hesitation. It was an interesting enigma this girl, Caroline, presented. She was so ready to die, yet fought to live.

Now the girl was asleep, mouth still on his wrist. Gently, he laid her down on the pillows and looked at her. Pale skin, golden hair, and crimson blood smeared along her mouth, a sight he'd never seen before.

Again he glanced down at the bracelet his hybrid had fashioned for the girl. Petty little trinkets adjourned the fake silver: a wolf, a smile revealing teeth, a heart, and a key. How . . . pathetic. Was this truly the best his sired young one could come up with? Just one look at the sleeping vampire and Klaus knew that this gift did not fit her at all. She did not want constant reminders of what once was, and fake jewelry was an insult to this girl's character! She deserved more, Rebekah would've demanded it; yet this girl was not Rebekah and instead wore the bracelet lovingly.

He would have to remedy that.

Standing, he looked down at the baby vampire again, starting to understand Tyler's fascination with her. In the blink of an eye he was gone, and in another blink he was back. This was the kind of bracelet she deserved to wear, this is the bracelet she would wear, even if it was from him.

Placing his gift on her nightstand, Klaus couldn't help but compare this blonde girl to his own blonde sister; the two were so alike, yet different. Caroline was no longer just an enigma Klaus would solve when he was bored, she'd become a priority to the Original hybrid.

**Present**

"Come on Blondie." Damon hooked his hand under the cheerleader and swung her over his shoulder. "Where are we going?" She asked meekly, putting up little fight for once in her life. Her attitude surprised Damon, causing him to falter for a moment. "We, _mon chérie__, _are going to get shit faced drunk because that's what we do." He patted her bum for good measure before throwing her onto the couch. She landed ungracefully and struggled to sit up before glaring at Damon, "Just because you drown your sorrows in alcohol does not mean I will!" She snapped, a hint of her former fire back in her eyes. Smirking, Damon poured two glasses of scotch. "Please, you and I both know you're a sucker for scotch. And apparently demented Original Hybrids whose only goal in life is to make us miserable." Quirking an eyebrow, Damon's silent question was answered when Caroline grabbed both glasses of scotch and downed them.

"Really Barbie? That asshole?" Rolling his eyes, the elder vampire poured them each a drink again, "Savor the flavor" he warned before downing his own. "And really! Do you have an asshole complex? First me, then Tyler, now Klaus? You started with the a bottle of Macallan and ended up with a bottle of freaking water and a hangover."

The broken blonde downed another glass of scotch, not looking into his eyes.

"I'm coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine." She murmured.

**2 months 1 week 6 days Ago**

Waking up in the morning, Caroline immediately went to her bite mark, only to realize it was not there. Touching the skin, she remembered what the hybrid's blood had tasted like, how addictive it was. If she remembered correctly, she fell asleep (passed out) while drinking from him.

As she turned to her nightstand, she saw the box. Black velvet coat, and a white ribbon; simple but elegant. Grabbing the box, she turned the card to see the words 'From Klaus' scrawled on the page. There was no way this wasn't a trap, yet her curiosity got the better of her and she opened the box.

It was gorgeous, it was beautiful, it was . . . it was sketchy as all hell, that's what it was! Lifting the bracelet up to examine it closer, Caroline could tell, through touch alone, that this bracelet was the real deal. Bejeweled bows interlaced themselves into a single line, almost a perfect replica of the infinity symbol, in order to encircle their owner's wrist. Before she could process what she was doing, Caroline removed Tyler's present and fastened the clasp to hold Klaus's present from her wrist.

It did not make sense! He was Klaus: the big bad hybrid, the psycho, and now the gift giver? She was already in his debt, he saved her life. Now he was giving her presents worth more that her entire closet full of designer clothing? This was not okay. This is what happened in horror movies right before people start dying, and in this movie: Klaus is the serial killer and Caroline is the bitchy friend of the protagonist. Serial killers do not give bitchy friends bracelets! They just kill them!

Moving to finally get out of bed, Caroline knew immediately what she'd have to do, confront Klaus and make him take back the bracelet. Knowing him, it'd take awhile . . .

But when had she gotten to know him so well she could think 'knowing him'?

Throwing her hair up in a messy ponytail, and throwing on a simple tee shirt and jeans Caroline prepared to step outside . . . but she stopped herself and went upstairs to truly get dressed. Even if she was just meeting a serial killer, alive for thousands (billions last night) years, she was Caroline, damn it! She would not look like some common street kid!

After about twenty minutes (perks of being awesome! Or just a vampire) Caroline headed out the door and went to find Klaus. It took less time than expected, he was at the grill.

"Take it back." She said simply, sitting on the tool next to him. "Afraid I cannot do that love." Smirking, he looked at her from the corner of his eye, neither one facing the other as they spoke. "Why not?" She was outraged at his ambiguity, forgetting to snap at him for the use of the term 'love'. "It's not going anywhere; it's going to stay on your wrist and you're going to stop pretending that you don't love it." He smirked again, watching the blush manifest across her cheeks as she realized she never took it off.

"It doesn't matter if I like it or not!" She went to unclasp it when his hand covered hers. "Consider it a birthday present." He whispered, for the first time looking at her directly. "DO NOT COMPEL ME!" She hissed, snatching back her arm and leaving the grill in a huff, bracelet jingling on her arm.

Looking at the bartender, Klaus smiled and held up three fingers, counting down to one. Upon reaching zero, Caroline was back in the bar, seething. "That was a dirty stunt _Niklaus_!" She sneered his name as though it were an insult. "Well you know Darling, I have been known to be a very dirty boy." Wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, Klaus leaned towards Caroline, "Relax Caroline, it's just a bracelet. It doesn't have to mean anything. And we both know you're full of vervain; I couldn't compel you if I wanted to."

Ignoring his rebuttal Caroline sat back down."You saved my life, that means something." Glaring at the Original, Caroline straightened up a bit, "This bracelet, it's nothing but bad news."

"Do you really think so low of me as to give you a birthday gift with ulterior motives?" Deja vu. "Yes." "Smart girl." Giggling despite herself, Caroline looked at the hybrid. "Klaus, Niklaus, whatever you want to be called, I'm done with playing games with people. Leave me out of whatever little game you have going on with Damon." Standing up, Caroline glanced down at her wrist, "I'm keeping this!" She twirled away in a way only Caroline could.

**Present**

"Come on! The doppelganger just left, now you have to show up?" Klaus groaned, burying his head in his hands; wishing for the good old days when he could have just killed Damon and be done with it. "Well Elena seems to think my methods of cheering up Caroline are better suited for your personality." Damon was struggling not to burst out laughing at the thought of babysitting the Original Hybrid. "You tried to get her wasted?"

"Not tried, succeeded. Elena did not approve."

"Well then, she must not mind if we get, what was that term, 'wasted'? Let's get wasted!" Klaus poured some pure alcohol into his blood. "Jeez man. What the fuck did you and Blondie do to each other?" Klaus ignored Damon for a minute to sample his concoction and grimaced at the overpowering taste of liquor.

"My stomach is sick and it's all in my head but . . ."

**Past  
><strong>She looked stunning. It pained him to think that but it was true. This party of his was turning out a success. Of course watching her in that dress was proving to be a bit of a distraction, especially when she had that on her wrist. Yes, she looked stunning, and he couldn't help the smug smirk that came to his face when he saw his bracelet glistening off her wrist. His, not that stupid boy's. In fact, everything she was wearing save her shoes and earrings were his to give to her. Watching the baby vampire look marvelous in his possessions awakened a sense of possessiveness he's nearly forgotten he'd had.

"Dance with me." He whispered in her ear, surprising her from behind. For a vampire, she was easily startled. It amused him to watch her jump and turn around, her eyes open wide. "Klaus." She squeaked, "Didn't think you would be here." Her eyes were jumping around the room, hoping someone would come and save her from the 'monster' of a date before her. "It's a small town. Didn't you get my note?" He murmured taking her by the hand and leading her to the dance floor. "You know this is a bad idea." She scolded him, allowing him to twirl her before settling in his arms.

"I haven't the foggiest idea as to what you are referring to." Smirking, Klaus began to lead Caroline around the floor in the traditional waltz his mother liked oh so much. "This. You. Me. This is a bad idea, so, whatever you're planning, stop it!" She demanded as he twirled her. "What if I told you there was no plan. That _this _is simply because I fancy you?"

"I'd say that it doesn't change anything. You've murdered, stolen, and lied. Not to mention, you're about 1,000 years older than me, I don't think you want to add pedophilia to your list of bad habits."

"Age is just a number." She quirked an eyebrow at that response. "And as for the rest, it was all necessary at the time. Besides it's not like I'm killing, stealing, or lying now, am I?" Caroline released a laugh despite herself, "True enough."

Dipping her lower than completely necessary, Klaus could feel his doppelganger's eyes on the two of them, along with her dancing partner's. "Shall we continue this conversation elsewhere?" He asked the baby vampire, watching her tense as she noticed all the prying eyes watching them. "Why don't you give me a tour?" She suggested as he led her outside.

Her love for horses came as a surprise for him, especially the way the animals seemed to love her. In all his years of being undead, he'd never seen an animal warm up to a vampire so quickly before. When she saw his art, he loved the way her eyes grew wide, realizing this new side to the Original. Yes, they did get into a bit of a fight, but her blatant honesty was refreshing. He found her, on the balcony of all places.

"This is the balcony." He told her, chuckling as she turned to him. "No, really?" She asked, sarcasm dripping from her tone. "You know I have been told it's quite the romantic view." "You work fast then." Was that a bit of jealousy he was hearing in the blonde's voice? "Vampires were not meant to be monogamous creatures. We're too much to handle for anyone but ourselves honestly, which is why we aren't meant to settle down, monogamy is for the weak. Yes I fancy you, but that doesn't mean that I'm capable of being in a one woman relationship. No vampire is, not even the Salvatores." He shrugged, acting as though it were common knowledge.

"I was meant to be in a monogamous relationship! I love Tyler! Tyler! Remember, your first hybrid who is actually forcing himself to change in order to be with me. That's true love! It's Tyler and me forever, we're endgame." Caroline found herself rambling, glaring at the hybrid who dare tell her what to do.

"Endgame? What a quaint expression. Regardless of your endgame, Tyler is not here." He had raised his eyebrow, infuriating Caroline. "And what is your point?" She hissed, hating the way he could get under her skin with a few words. "You're attracted to me, don't deny it love. I'm an Original, I can smell the lust wafting off of you from a mile away. I fancy you, you fancy me; why shouldn't we have some fun? No strings attached, I believe that is the expression?"

She hated herself for being so transparent to him. She considered lying but knew he'd see through that as well and considered his proposal.

"What you're saying is that this attraction we have, we can act on it and that's it. Purely physical, no emotions or manipulating. We don't talk about it, we can be enemies when needed and when it's not, we can act on_ this_." Caroline stepped closer to the him, leaving little room between them. "Purely physical." He agreed, tilting his head down, only an inch away from her lips.

**Present**

"Good, you're here. Did you bring him with you?" Elena opened the door wider and saw that Damon had Klaus slung over his shoulder. "When he wakes up, he is going to kill me. You realize that right?" He asked as he unceremoniously let the hybrid hit the floor. "We're talking full on hybrid attack complete with the ripping out my heart." He added as Elena rolled her eyes unimpressed.

"No he wont. Stop being such a baby." She laughed, swatting him on the arm before motioning behind her, "The supplies are over there. Let's get busy."

At Damon's smirk and eyebrow wiggle, she hit his arm again and proceeded to the supplies. "Pig."

**One Month Ago**

His arm had wrapped around her waist, anchoring her to him. (It made it feel safe.) "Come on love, they can do without you for another hour or so." Caroline closed her eyes and took a deep breath, wanting so badly to just stay in the bed all day with the Original. "Careful Niklaus, that sounded like the beginning of a string." "And using my full name doesn't strike you as one?" The damn eyebrow was quirked again, she just knew it, but she still tried to get up and put on clothes. (Don't make direct eye contact and maybe you can get out of here on time.)

"Niklaus, Klaus, Nik, whatever you want to be called darling, doesn't change the fact that I'm leaving now, and I'm going to Tyler's. My boyfriend's house." She managed to button her shorts and was now frantically trying to pull on her tank top while fixing her hair.

"Ah yes, how is the little mutt? Still can't smell me on you?" Jealousy pooled in the pit of his stomach but he ignored it. "We're all allies now against a common enemy, he doesn't find it weird." Anger was coursing through her, but anger at what she wasn't sure. "He's lying to himself then." Laughing helped tame the jealousy swirling in his chest, "Any real hybrid would've staked his claim on you and let you near no other." (Just like you have, right?)

Caroline couldn't help but roll her eyes at that one as she reapplied her lip gloss, "And what does that make you? You certainly haven't staked a claim on me." "Careful Caroline, that sounds like the beginning of a string!" He mocked her words, leaving the comfort of the bed to wrap his arms around her, "One string, we can handle that." Waving her arm dismissively Caroline kissed his cheek, "Bye Niklaus!" And she scurried out of his room.

* * *

><p>At Tyler's, she lay in bed with her endgame, her Tyler, and to her disgust found herself thinking of Klaus. (One string, two strings . . . fuck there's a lot of strings now<em>.)<em> She thought to herself as she fought the urge to leave the bed when Tyler wrapped his arm around her, unknowingly imitating his old sire's moves from a few hours ago. Caroline could feel the self-loathing building when she allowed herself to pretend it was a blonde haired, British, hybrid laying next to her instead.

* * *

><p>To be honest, he wasn't sure where he was, all he knew was that Kol liked it here well enough, and it was easy pickings. All the girls were young and ripe, just waiting to be sampled. And yet, here he was, in a secluded back corner, watching as his brother moved from victim to victim, sampling from them all; yet all that was on Klaus' mind was the little blonde vampire currently preoccupied by his old hybrid. <em>Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, and we are not weak.<em> His mind repeated his old mantra over and over again until a new thought popped into his head, _And I am not a vampire._ Groaning, he tried to drown his self-loathing in the bottle of bourbon resting in front of him.

* * *

><p>Later that night, when both vampire and hybrid would find themselves in the same bed, they'd ignore the world, and pretend for just a moment, that this wasn't wrong.<p>

**Past**

"No strings attached was the rule! THIS IS A FUCKING BIG STRING!" Caroline was livid, looking at the scene before her. (Maybe so, but you can't really be angry, Love.) He had drawn her in his spare time, not just one drawing but many. His nonchalance angered her more as he replied, "I like to draw beautiful things." (And you are quite beautiful.)

"No, you don't get to act all suave right now! This is bad! This is emotions!" She gestured wildly to a drawing of her curled up in a chair reading a novel, a reality just a few days ago.

Sighing at her pointless anger, the Original hybrid raised himself out of his chair, abandoning his current drawing in order to wrap his arms securely around her waist. "A fight like this leads to strings, love. How about we skip the anger and go right to the sex?"

Caroline wasn't sure if she ever hated herself more than in that moment when she allowed him to pull her closer. (At a girl!)

**2 Weeks Ago**

She hadn't seen Tyler all week and did not care at all. She was always with Klaus and that scared her, more than Caroline would ever openly admit to, but it did. What had started off as purely physical had already gained emotions from her that no one else could evoke, like now.

Pure fear encircled her heart as she watched Klaus attack her attacker, his own brother Kol.

"If you ever touch her again, I will kill you." Klaus promised the younger Original, not moving until the younger had all but flung himself out of the room.

"What were you thinking?" He hissed, whirling around to face her dead on. "He tried to kill Matt and Elena in a time of peace, I was angry, I wasn't thinking!" Caroline spoke animatedly, throwing her hands in the air before falling back on his bed. "He is an Original!" Klaus shouted jumping onto the girl to look into her eyes. "He could kill you in less time than it would take you to open your mouth to scream!" He promised the girl, one hand on her neck, the other holding both her hands in its grasp.

"What would you have me do Niklaus? He attacked my friends!" (He could attack you next!)

"I WOULD HAVE YOU LIVE!" He screamed, flying off the baby vampire and supporting himself against the opposite wall. Slowly, gingerly, Caroline walked up to the frenzied Original Hybrid and placed a hand on his chest, "I'm alive Niklaus." She whispered, hugging him.

It took him another moment to respond to her touch, but he clung to her, "I'm alive." She repeated.

Hours later, she'd feel as though she was a traitor when she would think: _Tyler can't make me feel this._

**Past**

He could tell she was starting to get emotionally attached to him. The way her eyes found his in a room, the small touches they couldn't resist giving despite the prospect of someone realizing . But he knew for certain that his little blonde vampire was truly falling for him when she looked him in the eyes and said "stop."

"Stop what, Love?" He asked, trying to unzip her dress (damn thing was stuck!) "This. Us. Whatever you want to call it. It needs to stop!" (Success!) "And why is that, Love?" He prodded, flinging the dress behind him. "Tyler is back!" "Well, he's been back."

"I'm cheating on him! With you!" She allowed him to lay her on the bed, and he knew that she wanted this as much as he did. "Careful Love, that sounds like a string." He informed her before covering her protests with his mouth.

This conversation could happen later.

**Earlier Today**

"Don't walk away from me Niklaus!" A hand formed around her neck, "I am NOT Niklaus, or Nik, my name is KLAUS! Don't forget that baby vampire!" She glared daggers at him as her eyes narrowed. "I just broke up with my boyfriend FOR YOU! I just told you I love you!"

"LOVE IS NOT A GOOD THING CAROLINE!" He bellowed, shaking the windows. "YES IT IS!" She cried just as loudly. "We're done. This is over!" He told her dropping her and allowing her feet to touch the ground. "No it's not! I KNOW you feel the same about me!" Her conviction was palpable, and it scared him more than her declaration from a few moments previous, she could see it. "I don't love you Caroline! You were just an easy thing to play with when I got bored and now, I'm done with you."

His words cut like knives and she crumbled to the floor as she watched him walk away, never looking back.

Her fingers dialed Elena's cell before she could comprehend what she was doing.

**Past**

It was the look on her face that broke him. He would never be able to forgive himself. It was for the better though, a girl like that needed someone better than himself. When he finally stopped walking he saw he had returned home, and so he sat on his chair and looked at his newest painting. His mouth formed the words, "I love you, Caroline."

**Present**

"ELENA!" "SALVATORE!" "Niklaus?" "Caroline?" Both exes looked upon each other in confusion. "You two are going to kiss and make up right now!" Elena stood in front of both supernatural beings with her hands on her hips, resembling a mother scolding naughty children. "You will both be untied once you've worked it out. Have fun!" And with that the doppelganger left the room before either could voice their objections.

Both too ashamed to look, they remained quiet, not looking at each other.

It remained silent for two hours before Caroline broke. "All this happened because of a kiss, how did it end up like this?" Tears were in her eyes and she looked at him in such a way he felt as though she was studying his soul.

Looking up into those baby-blues he loved so much, he glared at the girl. "Maybe because I'd be falling asleep and you'd be calling a cab to take you to him." And there it was again, that jealous monster that wished to destroy and beat and pummel into she was his and his alone. "You were my own little puzzle that I was supposed to solve!"

"You were jealous and you couldn't take it." Her voice could barely be described as a whisper, so soft it was only because of his hybrid curse that he heard her. "It's taken control of me." He admitted, shame flaring in his eyes.

This dance they'd been doing for the last three months was nearing the final pose and neither knew what was going to follow.

"You know I hate you."

"I know."

"You know I love you."

"I know." There was silence. "I love you too."

It took Elena another hour to free them but that did not matter. They could wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**So this was my first attempt at these two and I would love to know what you guys think. Capturing their characters was a lot harder than I though it'd be, so any reviews or critiques are welcome! Um, you might have noticed all the Mr. Brightside lyrics, it was kinda stuck in my head the entire time I was writing this. **

**I hope you liked it, happy February!**


End file.
